Future Map Game Revised
A Map Game is a page where a user directs a country, faction, or species. During the game, a regular map is posted to show the size of everyone's country. Each user can expand, declare war, ally themselves with others, and explore! Now as you can see there were several "issues" with the previous Future Map Game so I had to revise this one. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. *Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. *Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter *Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years *One day is a turn. *Editing previous turns is cheating. *I will make an Earth map each turn Whipsnade (talk) (if you want to, feel free!). However, I can make a map of the Moon, Mars, *Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods *also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. *After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. *Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! *Have Fun! Nations Put your signature by a country you want to control! Feel free to add an existing nation! Also don't forget that when you destroy another country to cross out its name and say what happened to it (i.e.Mexico Unified with Canada and the USA into the United States of North America) *Brazil: super345User talk:Super345 *EU: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *China: TankOfMidgets (talk) 02:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) (Given permission to take China by BattleStriker 99. If this is in error, please let me know and I'll change.) Merged with Taiwan. TRUE *Australia: Eastest566 (talk) 23:27, February 23, 2014 (UTC) *Indonesia: Whipsnade (talk) 17:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) BattleStriker99 (talk) 15:33, March 15, 2014 (UTC) (banned) *Taiwan -Kogasa *Venezuela: Loconator3000, March 21, 2014 *New Zealand: ScottyD123, March 31, 2014 *Poland: Youtubepooper12345 Joined EU *Ziear- 17:58, April 13, 2014 (UTC) *Nigeria - DannytheKing * Mongolia - TotalMeat Fallen/Occupied Countries The countries on this list are countries that have fallen or been taken over by other countries. These countries CAN NOT be played as until taken off here by the mod. *Albania (Merged With EU) *Andorra (Merged With EU) *Armenia (Merged With EU) *Austria (Merged With EU) *Azerbaijan (Merged With EU) *Belarus (Merged With EU) *Belgium (Merged With EU) *Bosnia & Herzegovina (Merged With EU) *Bulgaria (Merged With EU) *Croatia (Merged With EU) *Cyprus (Merged With EU) *Czech Republic (Merged With EU) *Denmark (Merged With EU) *Estonia (Merged With EU) *Finland (Merged With EU) *France (Merged With EU) *Georgia (Merged With EU) *Germany (Merged With EU) *Greece (Merged With EU) *Hungary (Merged With EU) *Iceland (Merged With EU) *Ireland (Merged With EU) *Italy (Merged With EU) *Kosovo (Merged With EU) *Latvia (Merged With EU) *Liechtenstein (Merged With EU) *Lithuania (Merged With EU) *Luxembourg (Merged With EU) *Macedonia (Merged With EU) *Malta (Merged With EU) *Moldova (Merged With EU) *Monaco (Merged With EU) *Montenegro (Merged With EU) *The Netherlands (Merged With EU) *Norway (Merged With EU) *Poland (Merged With EU) *Portugal (Merged With EU) *Romania (Merged With EU) *Russia (Collapsed Following Nuclear Exchange) *San Marino (Merged With EU) *Serbia (Merged With EU) *Slovakia (Merged With EU) *Slovenia (Merged With EU) *Spain (Merged With EU) *Sweden (Merged With EU) *Switzerland (Merged With EU) *Turkey (Merged With EU) *Ukraine (Merged With EU) *United Kingdom (Merged With EU) *North Korea (Collapsed Following Nuclear Exchange) *USA (Collapsed Following Nuclear Exchange) *Taiwan (Merged With China) Mods If bolded and has a asterisk after it you are accepted. *'Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog)'* *BattleStriker99 (talk) 00:51, March 29, 2014 (UTC) (temporary mod) Unlawful self addition is against the rules. Doing so again will result in a Block. Archives *Future Map Game Revised Archive 1 *Future Map Game Revised Archive 2 *Future Map Game Revised Archive 3 Game play 2043 *'Computer genius, Bill Gates is found to have died peacefully in his sleep in his Seattle home, due to extreme old age. He was 92 years old when he died.' *'The nuclear exstange that destroyed Ukraine, Russia and most of Russia ''was not a complete wipe out since Kazakh explorers discovered struggling 25,545 survivors in the ruins of Omsk (Russia) that February. A few weeks later Japanese explorers also fined 6,000 survivors in the ruins of Aniva (Russia) and 5,000 in the remnants of Dolinsk S.O. (Russia). After a few months of rumors emanating from local traders and explorers. Polish officials (EU officials) send explorers to a reported seviovor community of 5,500 people in the remains of both Pinsk (Belarus) and Brest (Belarus). Days later, Mongolian scouts find 7,500 people in the remnants of Kyzyl (Russia). Other 16 undiscovered, but rumored communities are to be considered to be in-''' * *: Lyuan (Belarus)- 6,600. *: Slutsk (Belarus)- 5,500. *: Krupki (Belarus)- 5,100. *: Korf (Russia)- 2,250. *: Magadan (Russia)- 10,852. *: Okha (Russia)- 7,500. *: Grozny (Russia)- 14,547. *: Zelenogorsk K.K.(Russia) - 5,555. *: Dudinka(Russia)- 4,400. *: Elista (Russia)- 15,859 *: Igarka (Russia)- 3,250. *: Tulsky, south of Maykop (Russia)- 4,300. *: Uzhhorod (Ukraine)- 3,500. *: Mukachevo (Ukraine)- 5,300. *: Khust (Ukraine)- 9,875. *: Tobolsk (Russia)- 16,500. Indonesia: Work on pastrons, plasma antennas and electro-lazers continues. High-speed railways join most of the cities in Java, Borneo and Sumatra. A second road joins Java to Sumatra. A fusion-powered electricity plant opens in Borneo. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were effected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. China continues to fight off the EnCrys. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. have been busy latley and unable to post--- will rejoin tommorow as India and my vassal of Sri-Lanka Poland: Poland ha amassed one of the largest armies in Europe. It also has completed construction on the Warsaw Tower, the now tallest building in the world. Sorry but Poland joined EU like all Europe in World War 3. Venezuela: 'We also send explorers to Russia to secure the survivors and send them to safe zones. 2044 *'Various countries around the world are sending rescue teams to Russia and Ukraine to evacuate the survivors. **'EU explores find a new community of 9,800 around Lutsk in the west of Ukraine.' *'EnCrys invasion of China is finally stopped thanks to the efforts of the country and UP-AN.' *'The Middle Eastern front starts reaching its end when the UF leadership is being wiped out.' China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were effected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. Brazil: After discovering the survivors, we send explorers to Russia to save the survivors.We send more troops to Middle East to end the war. Indonesia: After explorers discovering the survivors, Indonesia sends explorers to Russia to help save the survivors. We send 5,000 troops to Middle East to help Brazil end the war. 20 Elctrolaserss are offered to Brazil and China if they want them. 100 Electrolasers are redy to be used by the Indonisian army. A second Cold Fusion reactor is created in southern Sumatra. EU has had Cold Fusion for an awful long time... India: another cyber attack weakens Pakistan, with another planned for next year. Our bio-weapons project continues, and we test the ablitly to launch the weapons long range, Our UAV development continues as well. India begins working on an aircraft carrier. Aid is sent to the US and Brazil for rebuilding, while we contniue to rebuild ourselves. India deploys their navy to combat pirates of the coast of Somlia. We send aid to survior groups in Russia and Ukraine. Sri Lanka (vassal of India); We aid India in the devlopment and testing of both Bio-weapons and there UAVS. 2045 *'Pakistan, the USA, N. Korea, S. Korea, Japan, South Africa, Argentina, Mexico, Canada, Thailand and Morocco all evest heavly in solar power, improve agriculture and start developing Pasotron and Plasma antenna tech.' *'Kazakh explores find 14,500 survivors in Yalutorovsk (Russia) and 23,000 survivors in Tomsk (Russia). EU explorer find 142,579 people in Liviv (Ukraine). Mongolia peacefully annexes Kyzyl. Kazakhstan peacefully assimilates Omsk. The communitys in Aniva and Dolinsk S.O. request a federal unification with Japan. Japanese fishermen find 7,500 in Okha, and American explores find 2,250 in the village of Korf. There are a few reports and rumors of 9 more un-contacted communities are reported by those servivors to the explores, aid workers, journalists and fishermen find. They are located at-' **'Tilichiki (Russia)- 1,500' **'Mogilev (Belarus)- 38,900' **'Smolensk (Russia)- 28,700' **'Syktyvkar (Russia)- 12,555' **'Chaykovsky P.K. (Russia)- 2,700' **'Yelovo P.K. (Russia)- 1,500' **'Pskov (Russia)- 12,500' **'Udachny (Russia)- 3,500' **'Tyachiv (Ukraine)- 6,500' Indonesia: We build 3 new cold fusion plants and plan to send a space man to the moon in 2047. Plasma weapons and pasotron technology is developed. We start EMP hardening our electrical equipment and develop a specialist team of anti-computer hacking experts. Indonesia still trys to cast it's trade and political influence over Brunei and Singapore. We start using eco-technologies such as solar power and start baning fuel run cars. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were effected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. We start using eco-technologies and baning fuel cars. Indonesian D: '''We would like a joint civilian space program with Australia, New Zealand and China. '''Brazil: '''We start using eco-technologies and baning fuel cars. We send more explorers to rescue people in Russia. Rio De Janeiro will be re-opened in 2050, we accept the electrolasers from Indonesia. We send 50,000 troops to end the Asian War. ''('Remember Loconator, tomorow and after tomorow you will be posting for me)'' 2046 *'''Mongolians discover and peaceably assimilate Ak-Dovurak (Russia), which has 12,500 people in it. The leader of the 12,000 strong community of Nakhodka (Russia) offers to form an alliance with either Japan, N. Korea, S. Korea or China. Brazilian, Indonesian, EU, Venezuelan and Armenian aid workers and explorers find the 42,000 strong community of Cheboksary (Russia), Berehove (Ukraine), which has 10,900 people in it; and the 32,000 strong community of Maryina Horka (Belarus). The port town of (Greater) Sochi (Russia), winch has a population of 157,858, declares the formation of a new city state in the region and declines Turkish aid. Indonesia: '''Aid is sent to Cheboksary's, Berehove's and Maryina Horka's servivors. The Space-X project is now well underway on Borneo. Moon landing is planned for late 2047. '''New Zealand: '''Aid is sent to Cheboksary's, Berehove's and Maryina Horka's survivors. We Amego Squad now to Cheboksary's, Berehove's and Maryina to help them rebuild. We also accept the program with indonesia. '''China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were effected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China is finished fully dismantling all nuclear missiles in the nation. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. China accepts Indonesia's offer. 2047 *'Abkhazia declares UDI from Georgia and violently becomes formally independent rather than be an illegal de facto Russian protectorate now Russia is defeated. Georgian, Armenian, Abkhaz, Azeri and Arab League explorers find the emergent nation of Islamic Republic of Balkaria .' *'The leaders of Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan announce a plan to put a man on ''Mars by 2075.' *'The Mongolian, Chinese and Kazakh explores find the nations of Socialist Republic of Irkutsk, Republic of Zabaykalsky and Republic of Bur-Yat. Mongolia peacefully assimilates the Tuvan town of Turan (Russia), which has a population of 4,500.' *' Republic of Sochi absorbs the 20,000 survivors in the nare by town of Apsheronsk (Russia).' *'The 76,589 serviuors of Kherson (Ukraine) request protection by/membership of the EU.' '''Indonesia:' We have our spaceship ready for launch. 3 Indonesians are training for there space mission on January 1, 2048. We invite a Chinese and New Zealand astronauts to join us on our 5 man trip to the moon. Indonesia still tries to cast it's trade and political influence over Brunei and Singapore. *'China Diplomacy:' China sends Liang Wen-hui (a female) for the moon trip. *'Indonesia: '''She is welcomed and her training begins. '''China:' China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were effected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China is finished fully dismantling all nuclear missiles in the nation. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. New Zealand: '''We help plan to put a man on Mars. We are welcoming survivors from the nuclear war torn towns in North East Europe. The survivors will be able to seek citizenship in NZ. The national census brings the population of NZ up to 16'963'237. The population is continuing to rise still at a dramatic rate due to survivors coming to NZ. '''Australia: '''We also help put a man on Mars. The High-speed rail system is finished and the traffic congestion in all major and intermediate towns are cut by about 45%. Our population is rising as more immigrants from third-world nations and war-torn nations migrate to Australia. '''EU: We allow anyone to join us. We prepare for a space mission, and offer other Countries the use of our rockets. Astronauts are selected, and set off to Mars to set up a base. The Moon Base from a (long) time ago is reopened, and we begin to expand it. Zaire: High speed rail links Kinshasa to the coast. A 3 year literacy a starts with the goal of raising literacy rates from 52% to 95%. Roads are nation wide upgraded and uplifted. A Nuclear plant opens in central Katanga province. A new uranium mine, coltan mine and coal mine in the central part of Katanga province. The government makes a drive on crushing the 52 year old rebel enclave in Kivu Province. A small amount of coltan, coal and uranium are offered to Indonesia, Brazil and India as a gesture of good will. Quite a bit of coltan and uranium is put up for sail to the Arab league and the European Union. Fiber optic online activate services are the norm now in Kinshasa. Brazil: 'We celebrate our victory in Middle East after the defeat of the UF. We ask the EU if we can join in their space mission. 2048 *'Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan develop Pasotrons, Plasma weapon and Plasma antenna technology and exports some it to Mongolia, Azerbijan, the Arab League, Turkey and Turkmenistan. *'The Ukranian town of Tsiurupynsk (population 20,000) which is near Kherson, wishes to join the EU, like Kherson did last turn.' *'Georgian and Turkish aid workers find the city of Maykop (Russia), with a population of 58,000 and Khanskaya with 11,000 citizens still alive in it. Mogocha (population 13,500) in Russia joins the Republic of Zabaykalsky.' *'Okhotsk (Russia), population 3,500, and Russkoye Ustye (Russia), population 158, are found by American explores and requst an alliance with America. The leader of the 12,000 strong community in Nakhodka (Russia) asks China for an alliance and a trade deal.' *'Pakistan and Persia join forces to investigate recent and heavly damaging cyber attacks by India that occured a few turns back. They also invest noticeably in both solar power and Pasotrons.' *'Due to not getting a response from Japan's player a few turns ago on weather they want to allow a federal style union by the Russian towns of Aniva and Dolinsk S.O., I as acting event mod say, the Japanese Emperor says yes to them joining Japan, but he does not want a major expatiation in the region for a while.' *'South Ossetia declares UDI from Georgia and violently becomes formally independent rather than be an illegal de facto Russian protectorate now Russia is defeated. It joins the emergent kindred nation of The Republic of Alaniya (AKA- North Ossetia).' *'C.A.C.A.M. merges in to 1 nation covering El Salvador, Nicaragua, Honduras, Guatemala, Costa Rica and Panama. The Dominican Republic delays full merger for a later year.' Indonesia: High-speed rail links all major cities in Java, Borneo and Sumatra. The 3 islands are linked by road and rail tunnels. Our joint mission to the moon is a success. Indonesia, China and New Zealand make history today! We plan to have a man on Mars by 2070 and a probe on it by 2055. A food aid and some building materials are sent to sent to Cheboksary's, Berehove's and Maryina Horka's survivors. We start developing a Plasma_weapon for attacking meteors with. We take up Ziear's offer. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were effected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyber attack. China accepts Nakhodka's trade deal and cautiously accepts its alliance offer. New Zealand: 'We continue to build up our economy. We congratulate the moon mission team on completing its mission. We help with the Mars Mission. We propose to Australia a under-sea railway tunnel between Wellington and Sydney. '''Australia: '''Our economy is continuing to be built. We accept New Zealand's proposal to build an under-sea rail tunnel between Wellington and Sydney. Sydney will become the new capital in Australia after a national referendum was held and it received 59.4% of the vote. The move is going to happen in the next 3 years as new government buildings need to be built. When the move happens, the Australian Capital Territory will be merged into New South Wales. '''Brazil: '''We start the unification of all South America to become a stronger nation. 2049 *'Mongolia annexes the remnants of Tanu Tuva and the settlements in it. Mongolian explorers find the emergent town of Uyar U.D. K.K. (Russia) with a population of 15,000 and Olyokminsk with a poulation of 9,500. *'Georgian, Armenian, Abkhaz, Azeri and Arab League explorers find the emergent nation of the port City State of Anapa in Russia (population 53,800).' *'Brest-Litosk, Tsiurupynsk and Livov ask to join the EU.' *'A biologist from Dayton, Ohio, claims to have used DNA from the recently deceased Bill Gates to make a clone under the orders of Typhoon Cybernetics. He then shows journalists a photo of the 2 year old boy that is reportedly Bill's clone.' Indonesia: Fiber optic online and telephone services are commonplace on Borneo, Java, Sumatra, Flores and Bali. We still put our economic and political influence on Brunei and Singapore with intent of annexing them next round. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyber attack. Tergion Inc.: A company known as Tergion Inc. is founded in Frankfurt, EU. This company is dedicated to space colonization, and space mining, as well as weapon sales and space manufacturing. We decide to build a space center in the Alps, and some research labs on that area around the space center. We formulate plans to establish a Mars colony by 2055 prior to sending the probes by other nations as well as some asteroid mining outposts. We ask the EU for permission to assist in their wormhole technology research,seeing we are interested in the technology. : Indonesian Diplomacy: We would like Tergion Inc. to help us improve our Space-X facility in Borneo. : Tergion Inc. Diplomacy:We would be happy to assist any willing customers. Brazil: We merge with the Guyanas, Uruguay and Paraguay to start the unification of South America, we send more aid to Russia and we send a group of selected astronauts to EU to prepare the mission. ( Thanks Loconator for the help, I really apreciate it) 2050 *'The scientist that claimed he cloned Bill Gates last year now claims the baby he is holding is the clone of Saddam Hussein!' *'America sends a successful probe to Venus, Mars and the Moon. A few months later the Arab League, Mexico, Canada and Japan successfully land probes in the Moon.' *'The ''last few ''survivor colonies are found in the former Russia, Ukraine and Belorussian. Surveys are completed and no more are found.' **'Kamskoye Ustye (Russia)- 1,700' **'Perechyn (Ukraine) - 7,552' **'Rylek (Russia) - 4,545' **'Gusev (Russia) - 7,562' **'Oryol (Russia)-9,800' **'Vynohradiv (Ukraine)- 9,589' **'Rakhiv (Ukraine)- 8,735' **'Baranovichi (Belarus)- 11,528' **'Mtsensk (Russia) - 5,866' **'Kalinkavichy (Belarus)- 12,500' **'Zhytomyr (Ukraine)- 18,571' **'Yeysk (Russia) - 5,775' **'Uzhur (Russia) - 4, 687' **'Achinsk (Russia)- 4,900' **'Velikiy Novgorod (Russia) - 18,500' **'Petrozavodsk (Russia)- 12,900' **'Salihorsk (Belarus) - 4,500' **'Khabarovsk (Russia) - 8,600' **'Vorkuta (Russia)- 8,595' **'Yakutsk (Russia)- 5,700' **'Kirov K.O. (Russia)- 12,558' **'Kizlyar (Russia) - 12,555' **'Magas (Russia) - 47,500' *'Kazakhstan also annexes the remain towns and communes in the former Tyumen and Omsk Oblasts. The City of Maykop (Russia) and 3 near by towns form the Democratic Adygea Republic. Ablinsk and it's 14,800 inhabitants join the City State of Anapa.' Indonesia: we start building a Mars probe called "Mata dan telinga" (English:Eyes and ears) for use next year. A new Jataka company "The Mars Mining Corp." is created and dedicated to space colonization, space mining and space manufacturing. We fix the elections of Brunei and Singapore, destabilization the regimes and take over the small nations after years of economic and political influencing and undermining. We nearly finished developing a Plasma weapon for attacking meteors with. Australia: '''Most government buildings are built in Sydney. Sydney is now the official new capital in Australia. The Australian Capital Territory has now merged into New South Wales. Australia now has a new national flag replacing the Union Jack but keeping the Southern Cross constellation. '''China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. Astros Aeronautics Ltd.: A corporation similar to the recently founded Mars Mining Company known as Astros Aeronautics Ltd. is born in Frankfurt, EU. It begins to establish a small space center and research facilities in the Alps. We also begin helping the EU with their wormhole research and plan to establish a Mars colony by 2055 2051 *'A major flood kills 500 people in Bangladesh and parts of coastal Myanmar' *'Osettian ultra-nationalists ask the EU and the black market for weapons to help them fight the Balkars with (Balkars are Islamic and Osettians are Christian). Plots for a 2053 coup.' Indonesia:'The Mars probe called "''Mata dan telinga" (English:"Eyes and ears") was a success. We give some aid to the flood victims. 'MarsTek Corporation:'A company known as MarsTek Corporation similar to DTE Multinational and the Mars Mining Company is founded in Frankfurt, EU (formerly Germany). We begin construction of a space center in the Alps and some research facilities in the region as well and plan a Mars colony by 2057. Meanwhile, we ask the EU to assist them with their wormhole research. 'SECRET:'We begin hiring mercenaries and hackers as well as buying out key factories in the area around Frankfurt to build the CM-12 SecBot models for security purposes as well as the CD-9 DefBot models for combat operations around the world. We commence the mass production of these robots, equipped with advanced AI systems, far better than those of the world's nations, and are free to sell on the black market to anyone with the money.(although in legal markets, it's out for 2053). *'''MarsTek Secret Diplomacy: MarsTek Corporation is willing to assist your people. Feel free to purchase our CD-9 DefBots. *'Osettia ultra-nationalist diplomacy. We agree to buy 2 bots next year and MarsTek gets granite quarrying and stone extraction rights in the central part of the country after the 2053 coup.'. *'MarsTek Diplomacy:' We accept your offer. 2052 *'A major flood kills 450 coastal Cambodia.' *'Togo and Benin start a fiscal union.' *'Several Russian towns around Kizlyar, Makhachkala and Stavropol coalesce as the Democratic Stavropol Republic.' *'Osettian ultra-nationalists covertly blow up a farm near Vladikavkaz, killing the farmer and 8 labors. There is a small ultra-nationalist rally that falsely accused the rival Balkars and remnant Chechens for doing it. They demand revenge.They then stab 3 old grannies to death in Maysky nursing home. Local Balkars rally and call for revenge.'' *'The Karbrdy mountain town of Prokhladny (Poulation 5,500) joins Balkaria.' *'The Russian village of Yeysk (5,775) joins the city state of Anapa.' Indonesia: Calls for peace in Balkaria, Abkazia, Georgia and Osettia. Aid is sent to Cambodia. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. China sends aid to Cambodia. Nigeria: 'Improved roads and railways. 2053 *'Togo and Benin merge in to one nation. *'The town of Karachayevsk joins Balkaria.' Indonesia: Indonisia launches it's 6G phone services in Jataka. We offer a trade deal to China, India, Balkaria, Japan, Australia and New Zealand. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. China accepts Indonesia's trade offer. Brazil: Upgrading infrastructure, military and economy. (Sorry, been busy lately, and I don't have to much time). 2054 900,000 American survivors live in the state of Oregon, less Eugen and the local air force base. Indonesia: Indonesia launches it's 6G phone services in Java, Singapore and Brunei. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. EU: The colonies continue to thrive. People travel to the area formerly held by the USA, and find that all that remains of the USA is a small enclave, which holds only New York City. We help them expand throughout the former US, beginning with the east coast, which we gain for them. United Clans of Majorni:Intro: The Majorni are a pterodactyl-like alien species originating from Tau Ceti e in the Tau Ceti system, which is 12 light years away from Earth. They are a species that through most of their history have fought a series of wars between the Clans called the Wars of Ascension. They just recently have united and invented spaceflight, they begin to explore the stars. Turn: 'After the Wars of Ascension, we begin to explore our homeworld's 2 moons, and deploy probes to explore them. We also begin to build up our space program and propose of a space colonialism plan for Earth year 2061(Local year 3900). 2055 '''All major post war survivor states, like Ossetia and Oregon, make progress and now defeat things like cholera, poor sanitation and starvation. ' '''Mexico takes over the Tucson region of Arizona. Indonesia: Indonesia launches it's 6G phone services in Irian Jaya, Singapore and Brunei. A rocket sends a probe successfully on the way to Mars. We continue on our Maser work. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. United Clans of Majorni: '''We continue to explore our 2 moons and sending satellites into space. Our radios begin to detect strange unnatural sounds coming from space. Our astronomers attempt to pinpoint the origin of these signals, but however they fail as the equipment isn't advanced enough. However, our people do notice that these signals are alien in origin with bipedal, upright apes in each transmission. Our scientists decide to find the source of these signals and translate them into our language. Some even propose that if these aliens exist, then a reply must be sent. 2056 '''Southern Texas unites as the 600,000 strong Republic of Corpus Christi and 200,000 strong Republic of Colorado. Indonesia: '''Indonesia's probe successfully lands on Mars. We start work on antimatter technology. '''United Clans of Majorni: '''We continue to send space probes to our two moons and researching technologies to trace the signals and our scientists continue to translate the signals. We discover that the aliens in each transmission call themselves "Humans" and that their planet is called "Earth". We decide to build equipment to send a reply to this new planet. By next year we plan to send a fellow Majorni to the first moon of our planet.(The first moon is similar to Earth's while the second is a volcanic moon.) '''China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. Australia: '''We build up our military in the event that Australia is at war again. We remain neutral unless provoked. We celebrate 100 years since Australia hosted the first Olympic games in Melbourne. '''Indonesian Diplomacy: Offers Australia a free trade deal. Brazil: After discovering survivors in U.S.A, we send a group of high trained rescuers to Florida, the pass all that zone and dividing it in 2: one will go to OTL New Orleans and one to OTL Atlanta. A Brazilian scientific detects a strange signal coming from a start at a distance of 7-15 light years, he says "That sounded weird, sounded like a language, one that in earth doesn't exists; also creepy, because we don't know what is that, but something I have for sure is that we are not alone in the universe" The government pays attention to the signals and BAS starts detecting more around the year, and we start making new technologies to respond the signals and know what really is. New Zealand: '''We put in $2 billion dollars NZD to help make contact with the aliens. The Tasman Space Agency signal station based on the Chatham Islands also picks up signals from the planet that is 7-15 light years away. We now send Omego Squad to the USA. We move our troops into Hawaii to keep order and take over the fallen government. We also build up our military in the event of NZ entering war again. The Tasman Royal Navy is being given a funding boost of $100'000'000 NZD from $50'000'000 NZD which is the biggest funding being given to any main military core, but we also expect Australia to put in there fair share amount of funding. 2057 '''The Russian enclave of Okha S.O. agrees to a federated merger in to Japan. Canada takes over the north of what was earlyer the state of Maine. The Arab league offer a traded deal to Nigeria and Pakistan. Indonesia: A cure for the aids virus is found by Indonesian scientists. Play quits, the game has largely petered out and will no doubt snuff it soon. :-( ''' '''Indonesian Diplomacy: Offers Ziear a free trade deal. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. Australia: '''We continue to build up our military. We start a merger with Papua New Guinea. We boost funding to the Royal Tasman Navy to AU$100,000,000 as well in the event that a war breaks out. We ask New Zealand for another underwater tunnel to be made linking Melbourne and Wellington. '''United Clans of Majorni: We continue to send probes to our two moons. We finally are able to land a fellow Majorni on our planet's moon. In their exploration of the first moon of our planet, they are able to find some unknown ruins of an ancient civilization. They call themselves "Precursors" and seem to be thousands of years old. Meanwhile on the Earth issue, we continue to research equipment to reply to the humans and our scientists continue to analyze human physiology and culture. We begin constructing a transmitter to send a reply to the humans. New Zealand: 'We accept the proposal for a deep-sea railway tunnel link between Melbourne and Wellington. We continue to build up our military in the event of war. We continue to make our ties with Australia stronger. The Royal Tasman Navy starts work on a new fleet of 20 Parāoa (massive in maori) fleet aircraft carriers, the aircraft carriers will be 2x the size of the Nimtz class carriers. The project will cost $2.5 billion per carrier, more about the carriers next post. We start integrating the former american state of Hawaii into the New Zealand government. We also propose a series of railway lines that will link New Zealand and Australia from other various citys. *'Australian Diplomacy '''We accept the offer to link more railway lines from Australia to New Zealand. * '''New Zealand Diplomacy: '''We start working on the rail network starting with the Wellington to Brisbane Route. 2058 '''The trade deal between the Arab League, Nigeria and Pakistan is accepted by the Nigerians and Pakistanies An 8.3 magnitude earthquake strikes the San Andreas fault. Due to the earthquake scientists are expecting the fault to split from the main land in the next 20 years Tensions are rising between Canada and Republic of Corpus Christi due to the Republic of Corpus Christi claiming that Maine was part of the former USA and should not be taken over by the Canadians A new 225,000 strong US survivor state emerges in the Idaho Panhandel. Brazil: We start oour expedition to save the ex-U.S south, by the end f the year, we annex Florida by the end of the year and pu it on martial law that zone. China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. New Zealand: '''We send an expedition to the area around the San Andreas fault to find and evacuate civilians to a rescue facility we set have set up in Hawaii, the facilty willbeable to hold up to 500'000 civilians. The Paraoa aircraft carriers are still being built with the first being finsihed next year. '''Indonesia: We begin the construction of 4 shuttles with up to a total of 120 people on at a site near Banda Ahea. We already begin designing geothermal generators, solar panels, hydroponics units, 15 builder droids, hydrogen fuel cells and housing units. We send a satellite to look at the moon's surface for a safe place. Australia: '''We build a high speed railway station in Brisbane. We start colonising Guam. 2059 '''Tensions start rising between Russia and the Arab League due to the Russians claiming that the Arab League is about to start invading Pakistan and Nigeria The split of the San Andreas fault starts early as seven earthquakes ranging from 6.3 to 9.5 on the richter scale. The earthquakes killed over 4.6 million people The Republic of Corpus Christi invade the former US state of Maine. The American war starts China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were affected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. THIS GAME HAS ENDED Category:Future Map Game Revised Category:Map Games